a new drug to chase english
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: this is my first fic in englis. a new wu appear; a guy calls a cloud is who found first, and without knowledge that becomes the mascot chase Youg. Monks can save him? lousy summary but good story. OC is a mine. give it a chance n.n


- ... - =A character dialog  
- ... (...) -= What the parentheses, the character is thinking  
/ / ... / / = Ambient sounds of blows or things  
- / / ... (...) / / - = Explanation that the sound is not all things have a sound set  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-= Change scene

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Wow! - Dojo shuddered to a new warning Wu, warriors dragons approached curious, the Dragon showed them the parchment and it showed a necklace of black obsidian and inlaid jade.

- What is this time? - Asked Kimiko

-It 's called "The Treasure of Animalia - Dojo said. Four Xiaolin warriors boarded the Dragon and left in search of Wu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elsewhere in the world, to be precise in an archaeological dig at a place called Xochicalco. A young with eye color Safir was very boring.

He was the son of the Director of the excavation, just in the process of excavation, if it could access the ruins would have been more fun for him.

His name was Cloud. He had a fascination for languages and an adventurous spirit inherited from his father. His mother was a great designer in Prague and was preparing her new collection.

-Yayyy…I'm bored ... - he complained after a long yawn. Lying in the grass in the shade of a tree, he thought he not be more boring, until you looked a little debris behind him. Came to see a small cave. -Uh, a cave XD- he is exited for, at last, something to do.

He took his backpack and was accommodated in the shoulder, he climbed up as could to the cave, took out his lamp of the backpack and he was launched to explore. Had not traveled far when stumble with something and fell.

-Auch!!, that's hurts ... ... – he subject his ankle with much pain. He picked up the lamp, which luckily was not broken, and set out to find what he had thrown. Led by the light the whole cave, he did not see anything. Continued to walk and he begin to see the bottom of what appeared to be a small altar ..

Intrigued, he approached. On the roof was noted that a large hole where it was strained and a ray of light illuminated the altar of carved stone.

- Wow, this'll love my father! - Moved his hands by the engravings. Enjoying the texture of the cold stone. But in the middle of the altar was a large face carved in gold.

Cloud bent over to see it better, he illuminate and found that the jaw could be moved, he open the mouth of the face and found inside a stone simulating a button.

- What if ...? – he push the button, and when the sound of a rock of crack was heard, for a moment thought that the cave will come down, but that didn't happen. He got up and saw around him, it appeared that nothing had changed, perhaps it is just a decoration ...

He collected his things and was ready to leave, but saw on the floor, just where he had encountered, had a hole. A cubic cavity made very carefully in order to be hidden. Him from the light of the lamp, did not see anything at first, but as it got closer he noticed that inside was a necklace of obsidian. He took it and carefully observed. It was not exactly a collar, but ... ... was a choker made of black obsidian and jade ornaments.

I never had liked the accessories, only a few wearing sunglasses, wearing in the bag of the trousers and in occasionally a hat. But this time ... felt a tremendous desire to prove that strange relic before handing it to his father.

He opened the small and delicate brooch that it was made sure of pure silver, which will accommodate up to encircle his neck and closed it. He walked toward the cave entrance, there was a little light and could see how it looks. Being under the ray of the sun, Cloud looked in his backpack that reflected. Do not bring a mirror, because it wasn't a woman, but instead found a music CD, it would serve.

When he looked, he found that seemed to fit the collar around his neck as if it were part of their skin, but at first seemed to be big.

-Do not look so bad ^ ^ - he said for himself. tilt face a little for appreciation better the jewel in his neck. For a second he saw in the distance, reflected in the disc, the figure of a man with long black hair and armor chinese. She thought it was his imagination, only a distorted picture but...

-Give me the treasure of Animalia- said the man with serious and seductive voice.

- What? - Cloud turned round and there was a man, standing behind him.

- Give it to me! - Demanded threatening.

- ... O.O- frightened, Cloud was laid back, but estimated that there ended up the hill and fell. To his good fortune, the bag cushions his fall. He stood up as he could, sore and beaten, he ran away as fast as his legs are permitted.

He arrived at camp, no one saw it got in his shop. Breathing a little more quiet, they set out to remove the necklace, but not finding the snap ... it was gone.

- O. OU ... oh, oh ... I think I have a big problem ... T-T - lamented. By all means try to remove the collar, but he refused even the most abrupt. -Hell, if my father sees he kill me T-T - looks at things until you find a black scarf, the bag and wrapped over the collar, knot so upset and would not hide the gem.

- Cloud, come and eat! - Heard shouting to his father, the boy returns to save their things. And was returned by a Swiss army knife that his mother had sent him. he got into his backpack and went with his father-Cloud, what I have said about this bag? - scolding him to see it.

-But ... it is very useful - blamed the kid –it saved me from the anaconda, Remember?

But stopped your escape of the wolf ¬¬ - the father insisted.

-It was a stupid branch also if I had not have been stuck to food that super developed can # ¬¬ - such fights were common between father and son.

At the end of the meal, Cloud saved a piece of fruit and bread in his backpack and went for a walk again. Were forced to think that the man who had just seen was an illusion or a ghost.

- A ghost? I haven not thinking beings ^ ^ - smiled while ate fruit, her father had killed the illusion of fantastic beings. A fierce gust blew, it was so strong that Cloud had to cover her face so that the land does not enter into the eyes - What?

- Here Comes! - Announced the Dragon. The guys down with a bounce.

? ho-how come? (it was a dragon? No, this is impossible) - Cloud was in front of the Xiaolin warriors and the now small Dojo. Set in more detail in the little Kimiko - I know you? I've seen you in otre place?...

-Mmmm ... - the girl looked young black hair guy curious - Are you Black Jaguar?

-Yes, you must be Gorrión Fire ... - the boy smiled. Kimiko knew from an Internet forum used to talk and the Love-Hey, hime ... What is so far from their kindom?

-I am looking for something n.n -entered the two guys were talking until Omi interrupted.

-Excuse me, Mr Jaguar ... You know where there are ruins? - said in a tone innocent.

-my name isn't Jaguar but I do know where the ruins- gave a few pats on the head - What do you want?

-First tell us who you are ... - Raimundo said with his usual abruptness.

-My name is Cloud, I am the son of the archaeologist who heads the excavation, the Brazilian looked defiant - # ¬ ¬ low the tone or I call for the security

- # ¬ ¬ Come here, boy pampered and get me out of here you! - Shouted. The two were about to grab a shock. Together, looking into his eyes, so close that anyone would think that be a kiss

-calm, cowboys. Seek the Wu before find someone else- Clay said, separating and breaking the tension. When cloud reaction to what he had been near Raimundo he blushed  
- Wu? What do you mean? - Asked Cloud.

-Well ... we need is a relic ... - Kimiko said.

-If you could not get Haniball Bean-Omi interrupted.

-Haniball ... What? - Cloud began to merge - Wait a second! First tell me who are you, Kimiko already know me, but you look like a trio of zany ...

- # ¬ ¬ say it again and kick your ass – threatened the Dragon Air, Cloud looked at him, Rai was almost the same stature and complexion.- I'm Raimundo ...

-I'm Omi-anticipated little monk.

-My name is Clay.

-Good. Now, tell me: what is a "Wu" and who is Haniball Bean?- request Cloud.

-I will explain on the way to the ruins- said the girl.

way to the cave which was the nearest ruin; Cloud gave much attention to what the Xiaolin monks told. Dojo watched with interest and made some questions. Rai didn't like that black-hair young be so interested in the Shen Gong Wu, but was more focused on not giving him more information that is not aware that cloud it looked furtively from time to time

-Well, we got- said Cloud watching the cave, he was going to enter but was stopped by Kimiko.

-Stay here, can be very dangerous.

-But ...

-without extrudes, you're safe here- said Omi.

-extrudes? - Cloud asked.

-excuses, he have some problems with some words- said Clay, the four monks entered the cave, Raimundo was the last as he was watching the face of annoyance to put Cloud.

-Hump... show them the place and not let me go with them- the boy complained.

-Yes, this is an injustice ... - Cloud is shocked to hear the voice of the ghost, suddenly turned round and saw the man who approached him a hand to the neck.

- Kyaa! o- became frightened and without thinking entered the cave, followed by the chinese armor man . Raimundo heard him and came back.

- Chase Young! – he was surprised to see Cloud with the Heylin warrior running after he. Chase Young pinned the scarf that fluttered over the shoulder of the young and pull it.

For a second, Cloud was suspended in the air and then fall back on the floor. But as he could and took off the scarf was rolled across the floor.

- Give me the Wu! - Demanded Chase Young.

- Did you have? - Raimundo was launched to help Cloud, but unfortunately for the boy just touched at the time that Chase was holding him in the neck. -Oh, no ... - lamented the Brazilian.

- I challenge you to a Xiaolin duel! - The fatal words were uttered by the immortal warrior. Raimundo was able to see the necklace in Cloud's neck and thought that the duel would not be accepted, but fortune was not in his favor, the wu brightness and rai didn't had other option .

Without warning, the floor began to shake, a crack was formed and the poor Cloud was built hundreds of meters through a column on a stone that sway dangerously.

- What happened? - Raimundo was astonished. Had not even set the terms of battle and the stage was already mounted.

-This is just common- Chase reviewed the place, it seemed that they were in a cave whose roof hung sharp stalactites, stone column where Cloud was the center of everything.

- RAIMUNDO, Put me down! NOW! - Cried the frightened black hair, leans a bit and the surface on which was shaking - But NOW!!!! TT-TT- cry.

I-wait, stay still or rock fall- said Ray, while starting to climb the wall. Chase Young gave him no more than three seconds ahead of transforming into a lizard and began to climb.

- Kyaa! It's a Dragon! o- Seeing Chase Young transformed Cloud almost faints, but the dragon had not climbed over ten meters when a column of rock hit him, he fired at the tower center. Rai was able to prevent the first blow, but the second made him fall.

-¬¬U I knew that this would not be easy ... - complained the Brazilian throughout the cave began to move, rock peaks around the left column, and not only that, big animals and were difficult rock climbing. I must hurry-me-starts to climb a peak in peak jumping and avoiding the beasts.

Chase Young is still on top of him, but has stopped to fight a big bear made of stone. Has failed to get rid of it because each time it destroys and it weapon again. This gives a little time to Dragon of the Wind.

Rai takes your item to outwit the enemies and go up more easily, their strategy is working but that did not have before to achieve Cloud, was just as shaking hands, Chase will pull of clothing and pulled him over the edge.

-I win!- say triunfal the Lord Heylin. He approached cloud and took of his neck. Cloud tries to escape of the grip while the cave was back to normal. Clay managed to stop the fall of Raimundo, The black-hair young tried to walk towards the Xiaolin Warriors, but Chase stopped.

- Kimiko! - Cloud called the girl, but she led a sad look.

-give he the necklace, he has won- Chase has tried to remove the collar but could not - Come on, Cloud, Give it

-I can't, I just can't removed ... – pull the Animalia's treasure, but this is not even stretched. Chase took Cloud and came to himself.

-If he don't give me the Wu ... I take he ... - smiled haughty

- No! - Rai took out his nebula sword and threw himself into the Dragon Warrior, but it was too late, Chase had already been transported - Damn! - Shouted the boy followed by a series of rude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Far away, on the strength of Chase Young, we appear and Cloud away as fast as the Chinese warrior, without looking behind him that there is a very valuable migh dynasty vase. We encountered and ends with him making it shatter.

-wow you don't have five seconds in my house, and broke something ¬ ¬ - tells Heylin warrior annoying but it seemed more fun to see the fear of the boy, Cloud is dragged along the ground until a corner and revised his leg. he felt horrible pangs, and it was for less, he had some cuts. Chase heard the footsteps approaching, and raised the fearful sight, he watched the immortal warrior, did not seem as aggressive… this time...- I only say once again: Give me the Treasury Animalia ... -sounded nice, quiet

- But how? I can not remove it! - Answered angry and scared at the same time.

-I do not raise your voice, garbage mortal- he was angry now. no kid was going to raise your voice and less on his house – you will be locked up here until give me that Shen Gong Wu!

- No crazy! - Stood up and as he could sneak by the first door he saw, he ran through a long corridor where looking out, anywhere was better than being locked up, he saw a window, thought they could escape but there was too high -fu ... ¬ ¬ - followed in their mad career, he surprised a little that Chase did not follow but did not give much importance.

Reached the front door, she thought she wanted to be free but as soon put a foot outside the castle was surrounded by big cats, he stopped in dry, not too crazy to commit to escape from a pack of lions, tigers , pumas, panthers and jaguars.

Turned round to look for a new departure, but gave no signal when hit directly with Chase Young, frightened eyes opened and realized that would not leave that place.

-Come on, you will submit to my guardians- said Chase Young, he drove cloud to the door and made him see all the cats that were under his command -If you try to escape or disobey my orders, they will not stop you even bones.

-O_OU…-cloud trembled to see the face of the hungry beasts that could perceive the scent of their blood, some even smile taste just thinking about eating at the kid.

- Now, be know a good child, you can walk around the castle- said Chase, Cloud looked at the door, watching him still had some hungry tigers. The immortal warrior began to walk towards his room for meditation, Cloud thought it a bit and followed. Quite a bit of distance between him and the warrior Heylin.

Cloud saw him and decided to meditate for a while seek some quiet place for him, ended up staying in a garden. Drew from his backpack a small LapTop hardly able to connect to the Internet. (XD I call it full coverage)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- (Hell, I was about to win) - Raimundo was serious, he was concerned what could happen to him blue-eyes boy, were engraved in his mind the frightened eyes of Cloud - (Chase didn't hurt) - the thinking was boy and lost in their own thoughts.

- Raimundo! - Clay's voice brought him from his brooding, Rai looked at him and noticed that the cowboy was very curiouslooking -Rai ... Are you okay?

-Yes, why? - Asked not understanding.

-Well ... you have the red cheeks ...

- What? O / / / O No, I do not ... nothing happens ... - rightly say, trying to change the subject - What is it, Clay? Why are you here?

-Ah, yes ... Kimiko managed to contact with cloud- said the blond, but had not finished talking wiht Raimundo had already left the room-Wow, faster than a stampede of cattle ...

-Kimiko ... Where ...? - Not finished formulating the question, there was no need. The Japanese were in front of his laptop at his side with Omi. Stopped his career and walked to the table. - What, Kimiko?

-Wait, he are connecting his webcam- said the girl. On the display opened a new window and it show Cloud. He had a big headphones with a microphone, behind him was able to appreciate one of the walls of the house of Chase. Kimiko connecting a pair of large speakers and a microphone so that everyone could talk to the boy.

- Cloud, how are you? - Anticipated Rai leaving the question on the lips of kimiko.

-Well ... as it is, if we do not take into account that I was kidnapped- he said sarcastically - Could you tell me where I am?

-Ehm ... – Kimiko and Rai hesitate to tell the place where it was, but no Omi.

- In China! - Answered the little whit a big big smile.

- ¿China?! X.x- Cloud almost gave a heart attack.

- OMI! - He scolded the two boys, Cloud saw them Clay united.

-Hey, Rai ... - Cloud blushed and diverted the gaze -Thanks for saving me ...

- I Not saved you, Imfailed ... - muttered disappointed the Brazilian.

-Come on, gave the best ^- ^ - he smiled. Dragon Air is not encouraged, despite his colleagues gave him encouragement and reminded him that it was not any enemy, it was Chase Young. -In addition, rescue me, no? - their words sounded more reasonable to ask that the intention of giving encouragement.

-Yes, I will ... - muttered the Brazilian. Cloud heard footsteps, barely had time to flip when Chase put an arm around his neck and approached him to speak into the microphone - Chase?

-Hello, hello, Xiaolin warriors – say Chase, poor Cloud was almost in shock.

- Stop off Cloud! - Called the Dragon Wind.

- Why? - Chase asked with a smile on his lips –don't worry, I will care well my new little pet ... - by saying this, reloaded his head in the Cloud.

-P-Pe ... Pet? - Raimundo and Cloud babble while others Xiaolin Warriors were unable to glean.

-Bye-bye, little monks- Chase was fired by closing the laptop.

-That ... that son of his FU€ ~ $% !!!! - Raimundo yelled annoyed with some tremendous desire to kill some immortal warrior.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Here I leave the first chapter, n.n is a little crazy and not very attached to the series but it is fun to write.

If you are interested I have some illustrations of fiction, a dense round my deviant account nn:


End file.
